Under Pressure
by ReservoirPup
Summary: Bakura's loneliness is cured when he gets Marik as a new neighbor. Everything is great until he lets his obsessive and possessive nature interfere with their friendship. But of course who wants to be just friends.


Bakura sat on the ledge on the inside part of the window seal. He rested his head against the warm glass as he starred down at the street below. It was a borderline sweltering afternoon and the city streets were live with all kinds of people. He lifted his head from the glass; using his long sleeve, he wiped away the fog his hot breath left on the window. He continued to stare down below. Across the street there appeared to be children arguing, and down the street a ways there was a derelict leaning against a lamp post and there were three women in spandex jogging pass. The sun was just starting to set and it cast an orange purple glow over the city. Bakura enjoyed watching the city from his apartment window. It gave him an odd sense of power, like he could see everything that everyone was doing and yet the people below had no clue that they were being watched so intently. As for the folks who lived in the building across the street Bakura knew all of their coming and goings. But it's not like he had much else to do. He was an ancient spirit after all. He was blessed, or cursed with his own body after the final duel with pharaoh. Bakura saw it has a curse, for he returned to a body identical to that of his former host, who he now lived with. It wasn't so bad though. Much to Bakura's surprise, Ryou welcomed him. Bakura spent most of his days cooped up in Ryou's apartment. He didn't know anyone and didn't have a reason to. Bakura recently came to terms with the fact that he had no purpose. He was here and that was it. There were no items to collect and no pharaoh to overthrow. There was nothing, and he was okay with that.

Bakura had had enough staring for one afternoon and shifted to move from his spot perched in the window, when something caught his eye; or rather someone.

Down below, directly in front of Bakura's building stood a young man with smooth bronze skin and hair that appeared to me made from pure golden silk. Bakura would have recognized him anywhere.

"Ishtar." He said to himself.

Marik stood on the street below with two others, who Bakura, recognized to be Marik's sister and his servant Rishid.

_What are they doing here?_

Ever so gingerly, Bakura lifted the window open, allowing a gust of warm hair to enter the room. He strained his ears to hear what the three of them were talking about but their voices were drowned out by the growing traffic. The sounds of cars and chatter cluttered the air. Marik's hair swayed in the wind. Bakura assumed his sister said something amusing because he could see Marik chuckle. It was foreign to him. He had never seen Marik smile so light heartedly. Come to think of it he had never seen Marik smile. It was a shame really. Staring down at Marik, Bakura felt to things; hatred and excitement. A part of him hated Marik. He was jealous because all of Marik's problems were resolved while he himself still had thoughts plagued by the loss of his village and his loss to the pharaoh. On the other hand, Marik was back. The only person other than Ryou that he connected with on any level with in thousands of years. Bakura thought that maybe this was an opportunity to "live" again. Admittedly, he was lonely, and having someone around seemed rather appealing. Bakura frowned a bit, remembering that they hadn't exactly ended on the best of terms. But that was okay. Perhaps Bakura would make a consorted effort at friendship. After all, he and Marik had history, even if it wasn't peaches and cream.

He could see Rishid and Marik's sister talking to each other while Marik's eyes were now scanning around the street. Marik looked down at his feet and tap his foot on the concrete. He then looked up, directly at Bakura's window. Bakura froze. Half from fear of being seen staring and half from Marik's piercing eyes. Regaining his senses he quickly stepped away from the window stumbling a little. Another gust of wind blew into the apartment. Bakura sighed. Had he been seen? If so, had Marik recognized him? Had Marik noticed him watching?

A part of Bakura hoped Marik had been watching.

He stood in the same spot for a minute or two before going back to the window. Careful not to be seen. Bakura drew the curtain close. He then peaked through a tiny split in; looking down at where Marik had been standing. He wasn't there. He looked across the street. No Marik. He looked down the street and noticed Marik's servant Rishid walking away. What was going on?

With confusion plastered on his face, Bakura plopped down on the couch, throwing his head back against the soft chocolate brown cushions.

Suddenly a loud ring echoed through the apartment. Bakura snapped his head forward.

_It couldn't be. _

The ringing sound continued. Bakura got up from the couch and made his way over to the door. He glance through the peep hole but it didn't do much good. He couldn't see through it. Taking in a deep breath Bakura opened the door. Standing there, not to Bakura's surprise was Marik Ishtar.

* * *

><p>Bakura's POV<p>

He just stood there. For the moment I forgot how to speak and obviously so did he. He just looked at me. His clear purple eye slicing right through me. I could feel my palms becoming moist. He just stares at me. I can't read the expression on his face. We hadn't been this physically close since Battle City. His familiar scent clouded my senses. I want to speak but it was as if my lips were stuck together. My throat became so dry. I tried to swallow, but it only result in a strange noise deep in my throat.

"Sorry" He breaks the silence "I shouldn't have come up here" He quickly turns to walk away and instantly my paralysis is broken. I reach out to grab his shoulder. His arms were exposed and his skin felt like the smoothest cream under my callous finger tips.

"Wait" I say. He stops and turns around. "Wait" I repeat myself. He looks at me as if he is trying to find words. Finally he speaks

" How did you get here? What happened to your host?"

I shrugged as my initial response. Then I spoke " Ryou is no longer my host. He has his own body, and some how I was granted this. I gesture to my self. Marik looks at me cautiously. I then realized that we were still standing in the door way of my apartment. I step aside and gesture for him to come him. He looks around before stepping inside. For some one I wanted to burst out laughing. Nervousness maybe? I don't know. I held back my laughter which only resulted in me giving, what I know must have been a creepy grin.

"Relax. It is not like I'm a stranger, Marik." I say leading him to the living area.

I point to a chair and he cautiously sits. He is so nervous. I didn't know what to say to I turn his question on him

" What are you doing here?" I ask.

" Isis insisted we came back here. She has a job here and we just moved into this building." He explained 'On the third floor actually"

Interesting.

"How long have you been here"

"Thursday" He replied. Not long, today was only Sunday. And again there was silence. Neither of us knew what to say. My interaction with people these days was minimal and now that my old partner was around I really wanted to make the most of it. I said the only thing I could say:

" I'm sorry"

He looks up at me. Mixed emotions showing on his face. Then he smiles.

" Me too." was all he said. And I knew that everything would be okay. He continued "Can I trust you?" His voice was so smooth. That question kind of stung. I was embarrassed by the way I treated both Marik and my host during Battle City. All that effort and I have nothing to show for it.

" Marik, you can trust me. One hundred percent…I have nothing to fight for, nothing to gain in this world." I explained.

" I saw you starring from up here. I wasn't sure it was you but I just had to check. I had to know if the _great _thief had returned" Marik shifted in his seat a little.

"You'll have to show me around this city. Didn't really get to see it before" Marik said, completely changing the subject. Completely like him.

He and I made a lot of small talk that afternoon, He told me about Egypt and what he plans on doing while he's here. I explained to him my situation. It was nice having someone to talk to for a change. There was Ryou but he had his own life, did his own things, he had no need to for me really. I felt almost as if Marik needed me. He was new to the city and didn't know anyone, and all he had was me.

We soon exhausted the small talk, and Marik decided he should go back downstairs to his apartment. He stood from the chair and walked himself to the door. I followed. He pulled and tugged at the door knob but was unsuccessful at opening it. I inwardly chuckled. I reached around him, flipping the lock and pulling the door open with ease.

"Right." He looked up at me with a silly grin on his face. "Mind if I see you tomorrow Spirit?" He says as he walks into the outside hallway. I nod in response. He turns and walks off, throwing his hand up in the air as to gesture 'goodbye'. When he's gone I close the door and resume my reclined position on the couch.

I smiled, thinking of the mental image of Marik I have burned into my cornea.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.<p>

ReservoirPup


End file.
